projectsteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Bizkit
I don't think of myself as a person who will be the next smosh or Ray William I think of myself as a average guy playing video games and telling the world about it. '' ' '-Bizkit ' ' 'Bizkit is a Commentator and Lets Player and is a Main Steam Member''' Bio Real Life Not really is much said before youtube because he really doesn't like talking about it. Youtube April 9, 2009 - Septmember 7, 2010 (First Channel) Bizkit started his youtube channel going by as "TheBizkit12345" in April 9, 2009. Though he did not post anything he made it to watch videos that were 18 and up. During this time he was not interested in youtube until April 24, 2010. He was going to start youtube in this channel but he did not know how to record gameplays. September 8, 2010 - January 23, 2011 (Second Channel & His First Group) Ever since the his PSN "Bizkit12345" account was hacked (Due to continuous "Game Sharing"), he made a new account called "Sinclair-Sigma". As of result his youtube account had to be changed because he likes having same accounts. Bizkit was planning on doing a group called "xXGalaxyGamersXx". Its membership was at least 9. But it failed because no one knew how to record gameplay and commentary. SinclairSigma account did not last long because his PSN account was hacked also. January 24, 2011 - September 7, 2011 (Third Channel & Road to Youtube Channel) After Sinclair Sigma, Bizkit wanted to make this the last account to make before September 7th. So his third channel was "BizkitRebellion" (whitch later on it because his first official youtube account). After his account was made, he was dedicated to focus ONLY on youtube and make sure it works. So he created his own "Real Life" series called "Road to Youtube Channel". This series lasted from the day his account was made to the day it was launched. During this series his requirements for youtube were: a Dazzle, a Turtle Beach microphone, and Modern Warfare 3. The reason he need MW3 because he thought MW3 would be a great way to start off his channel. After doing some research on youtube he discovered that in order to get great quality on your videos he needed an HD PVR. He first recevied his Turtle Beach in June 12, 2011. Not having money for both HD PVR or MW3 he decided to work for it. He applied to his dad's job and work for a month and a half (from July 5th to August 20). He recevied the HD PVR in the fisrt week of his job. After his job, he decided to buy other new and popular games. With the both requirements done he launch his channel in September. September 8, 2011 - February 22, 2012 (Going Great & Hacked account) Bizkit's first video was a Gears of War 3 gameplay. After that people in the comments metion to him that if he wanted to do commentary he needs a studio or Sony Vegas. This was not accuried until December 26, 2012. After making his first commentary, Bizkit rise was his Gears of War 3 commentaires with LeatherfaceMX and his Battlefield 3 series "Owning Noobs". But his rise would cut short when his youtube account was hacked. That account had 204 subscribers and 13,459 views total. Current Bizkit's forth and current account is "BizkitRebellion1". It is currently at 63 subscribers and 3000+ views total. Infulence The following YouTubers have been mentioned and/or are believed to have influenced Bizkit's personality, video choice, recording style, commentary style, and convice him to start a channel over the course of his time on Youtube: WoodysGamerTag WingsofRedemption Chris Smoove SSoHPKC GassyMexican ONLYUSEmeBLADE Whiteboy7thst theGUNNshop xKapownd xJawz TheMarkofJ IAmTheAttack Yamimash xXSlyFoxHoundXx TmarTn UberHaxorNova SteveSchwindt Current Lets Plays Since Bizkit has decided to make his channel a mix of Commentary and Lets Plays, he has done many walkthroughs. 'Main Lets Plays:' These are walkthroughs that Seamus is currently doing: 'Secondary LP(s)' These are walkthroughs/playthroughs that will be done when Bizkit is not too busy with everything else. They are not exactly abandoned, but rather, suspended until he decides to put these back on his main list again. Most often, they will probably come back after short hiatuses, but some games may never be seen or heard of again. 'Specialty LP(s)' These are walkthroughs that Bizkit is doing on community channels. 'Continuous LPs' These let's plays are basically the "trademarks" and "commentaries" of the channel, and will be continued. They aren't exactly LPs, they're usually just regular or live commentaries about serious or random topics. *Call of Duty Multiplayer *DC Universe Online *Battlefield 3 Multiplayer *Call of Duty Zombies 'Playlists and Completed Projects:' Bizkit' Last Completed Project: Abandoned Projects Many projects/videos have not been chosen to do a lets play. Here is a list of known projects: Team Shwam Hatred According to Bizkit, he was a small hatred for his clan. It is stated that he only wanted to join so he can get reed of his boredom. The reason he hates his clan because: *They are always Trash talk to people in public matchs (For Example: when they are waiting for a match in MW3 and their are people with mics, they start trash talking to people). *They are always loud. *They remind Bizkit of people he hates. *They remind Bizkit of his childhood. *They require you to be good in a match. *Tryhard Clan Although there are times that Bizkit is ready to leave or quit his clan, he refuse because he hates being bored. Bizkit is the only one in the clan that does not have "Shwam" in his username, does not talk in slang, and is the least person to appear in the clan. He is also,arguably, one the strongest gamer in the clan. To Kenpachi and others he is the strongest member when Kenpachi compliments him that he is a "One Man Clan". Category:Project Steam Member Category:Bizkit Category:Project Steam